Love, Lust and Longing
by SilverWingedAlchemist
Summary: What happens when the Gundam Seed characters are really just...normal people? Read to find out! Sorry, i'm not familiar with Destiny characters bc i've only watched seed...sniffles, so i only have the original character pairings! Sorry!
1. The Challenge

Authors Note: Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic! Hope you all like it, because I spend a lot of time revising and editing it so the mistakes are limited. I believe that a good fanfic should have 3 things: a good idea, a good plot, and great characters. I hate it when the characters are not the same, when they have different personalities from the show. After all, this fanfic is based on Gundam Seed, so why shouldn't its characters be the same? Please read and respond!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed, or any other anime series tear

Just-to-know: If you're familiar with the series, you should know the characters. I have also added in my own character(s). Dialogue will appear in quotes, while thoughts are italicized.

Tarren Lanz sat in the waiting room chair, tugging at her split ends. _Damn_, she thought. _I really need to condition more_. "Ms. Lanz? Will you please come in here?" said the voice behind the door.

Entering the principal's office, she discovered a small, cozy room. In the middle of it was a huge desk with a ton of paperwork, and a flustered, yet smiling woman. Staring into Tarren's green eyes, Murrue Ramius greeted her. "I would like to welcome you to Minerva Academy." Glancing down at some papers in her hand, she continued. "It says here that you are new to the district, but your family hasn't moved in quite yet. Where are you currently staying?"

_Not much of a welcome…this woman really gets straight down to business…_thought Tarren, while replying at the same time, "Um, I still haven't moved from my old house. I was hoping to stay with a friend, because the ride's a little long."

Scanning the address on the transcript, Murrue raised an eyebrow. "I see. That is certainly a long commute."

"Yea, a little more than 2 hours."

"Would you be interested in any chance in staying in one of our dormitories? Yes, it is unusual," she said when she saw Tarren confused look, "for students of the high school level to be living together, but we here at Minerva Academy find it builds camaraderie. If you'll please fill out this form for us, I can assign you a room right away."

_Wow_, thought Tarren._ It looks like this school won't be as boring as it seemed._ She accepted the form as Murrue left the room to fetch her schedule.

Glancing out the window, she sighed as a warm breeze swept her face. It was a bright day, and the sun shining onto her arm felt so good. She felt her eyes closing when she heard Ms. Ramius enter the room again. "Here's your schedule. Classes start at 8 A.M and end at 2:30 P.M. Attendance will be taken, so you are expected to attend all five weekdays, except of course, you are deathly ill," she smiled.

"Thank you" said Tarren. "How far away are the dormitories?"

"Quite close, it's maybe a 10 minute walk to the school. You will be sharing a room with other girls, up to four per room. Once you exit this building, walk to the end of the premises and make a right. You will see two huge buildings, the one on the left is the boys' dormitories, and the right one is for the girls. I hope you will enjoy your life here at Minerva Academy; the students are very friendly. If you need help with anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Tarren gathered up her stuff, and began to exit the office, when Ms. Ramius interrupted her. "Oh, one more thing please. I'm sorry, I forgot to mention this, but as you can tell, our school is very large. However, the number of students attending is small. Our district is organizing a program for students to get to know students from other schools. As you may already know, different schools house very different life styles. So starting next week, students from 3 other schools will be arriving to our school for a chance at a different lifestyle. I just wanted you to be prepared. Your dormitory might have to be shared in addition."

Tarren nodded as she left._ Just my luck. Here I was hoping for an easy transition into a new school, and now this huge event with people from other schools is happening? Ugh…_

**3 Weeks Ago…**

Miriallia Haww was quietly copying down her notes from the blackboard, when the loudspeakers made a sudden and unexpected announcement: _Please excuse the interruption. Will all students and teachers report to the auditorium immediately. _

Miriallia looked up in surprise to her social studies teacher, Mwu La Flaga. "Hey, you heard them kiddies! Up and away we go to the auditorium!" he celebrated, waving his students out. Miriallia rolled her eyes. Most teachers would be annoyed at a disruption, but Mr. La Flaga didn't seem to mind a bit. He was like a huge kid.

Walking down the halls, she met up with her friends Sai Argle, Kuzzey Buskirk and Kira Yamato. "What's this about?" wondered Kuzzey. "No idea" said Mir.

When everyone was seated, the principal made the huge announcement. "All of you are probably wondering why we have pulled you out of your classes. I'll cut right to the chase. Our school has been privileged enough to participate in a program promoting friendship, camaraderie, and education. This is a very serious and important experiment. Four schools are participating in a student-exchange program. Students from each school will enroll in a 2-month experiment. Those students will go to Minerva Academy, where they will spend 2 months learning from other points of views. This is an excellent opportunity to make new friends, and to compare lifestyles."

The auditorium exploded with questions and comments from students. "What do you think guys?" ask Mir. "I'm not so sure if I want to do it…" replied Kuzzey. "I don't think I'm going to sign up."

"It sounds like a very interesting idea to me. I think it's great how we can experience life from other's points of views" said Kira.

"2 months? Sounds like a fun adventure! I mean, think of all that freedom…" sighed Milly.

"Ehh…I'm not sure…sounds kind of stupid to me," said Kuzzey. "I mean, what are the benefits?"

"ATTENTION! Attention please! Please quiet down!" huffed the principal. "In the guidance counselors' office will be the signup sheet. If you are interested, please sign up right away because spots are limited. Our school is only allowed to bring 30 students. The actual event will take place in about a month, but sign ups need to be within 2 weeks, because we must respond. Any questions?"

Kira raised his hand. "Do you know which other schools will be participating?"

"Ah, yes, a good question. I believe the 2 others schools are Destiny High and Pride's Private Academy."

Instantly the crowd began to explode in side conversations: "What! Destiny High? Isn't that the school that that pop singer goes to?" "Yea! You mean Lacus Clyne! Damn, if she's gonna be there, I'm signing up right away!" "Pride's Private Academy? Isn't that the snobby, rich school?" "Yea, it has the hottest girls around!"

"Ahh…" sighed Kuzzey. "Pride's Private Academy…Do you know how hot the girls are there!"

"Ahah, yea Kuzzey. Like you'd stand a chance with a hot girl." replied Sai.

"Well excuse ME for not being hot!" snapped Mir.

"Aw, c'mon Mir. He didn't mean it like that," laughed Kira. "So you've changed your mind about going, Kuzzey?"

"Well…I mean, if Pride's Academy is attending…why not…"

"Alright! Let's go sign up quick!" yelled Miriallia, already walking ahead of the group.

"Hey, wait up!" yelled the rest of them.

**Present**

Tarren had phoned her parents to tell them that she was staying in a dorm. They weren't too fond of the idea, but since it was the only option available, what they cared about really didn't matter. Tarren's father had picked her up, so they could go pack her stuff and move into her dorm.

Murrue Ramius sighed and rubbed her temples. She had had a long day, and the caffeine had long worn off. Glancing back at her desk, and the papers still remaining, she could feel her head throbbing. This student-exchange program…it was starting to get very stressful, and the students hadn't even arrived yet. She already had some problems with the principals from the other schools. Especially Natarle Badgiruel from Pride's Private Academy, who insisted on the finest dorms for her students, as well as certain privileges and rights. The two had known each other when they both attended the same high school, and they weren't the best of friends. Constantly competing, Murrue liked to think of it as "friendly competition" while Natarle clearly saw every opportunity as a war stimulation. "Everything's fair in love and war" was her favorite taunt.

Murrue closed her eyes. _Great…another opportunity for Natarle to try to prove she's better than me. I just hope that everything works out fine._

**1 week ago**

Dearka Elthman turned to his best friend Yzak Joule and whispered, "Yo, what's with this assembly? I'm missing class…"

Yzak snorted at that last sentence. "Yea right, like you ever pay attention anyway. You're too busy enjoying all the attention the girls give you."

"Hah…you're just jealous…jealous of my good looks. Ahh…life's unfair sometimes, isn't it? Some of us get the looks AND the brains. Must be tough for you, with neither." replied Dearka.

"What! You want to get hurt or something? I'll have you know, I have a 3.95 GPA! And what do you have, I'd like to know? Dearka? Yo, dumbass, listen to me when I'm talking!" yelled Yzak.

Dearka, whose attention had wandered to another pretty girl, had his back turned to Yzak, when he received a hard punch across the head.

"Ow, damn! What's your damage, man? Seriously…"

"What! I was talking to you, and you had your back turned and you were-"

"Shhh!" whispered Dearka, waving Yzak off. "She's checking me out. She's not too bad…she has this ugly mole under her chin though. How much you wanna bet I can make her come up to us?"

"Shut it, loverboy. I don't care how many girls you manage to get."

"ATTEN-SHUN!" barked the voice. Immediately the auditorium turned silent.

"I have a very important announcement to make, and you will all give me your full and undivided attention. Any questions will be answered later," barked Natarle Badgiruel. "Our school has been asked to participate in a student exchange program, for a duration of 2 months. 25 students have been randomly selected to go to Minerva Academy, where they will witness other learning styles, and hopefully, make new friends," she said with a smirk on her face. "Yes?" she asked to a young girl with red hair in the front.

"I was just wondering, Ms. Badgiruel, if we HAD to absolutely go, if our name's are picked. I mean, 2 months is a lot of time, and I'm not sure I could handle it. Like, sure," she said, flicking her hair over her shoulder, "I could understand why _public_ schools would have to do a stupid thing like that, but I don't know why _we'd _have to. My daddy really wouldn't be too pleased if-"

"Yes Miss Allster, it IS mandatory. I don't see why your father would mind; you'd still be learning the same material. Anyhow it cannot be helped, nor changed, since lists have already been made, and chosen ones have already been registered. You will be expected to leave in 2 weeks."

"Hmph…I just better not be on that list," grumbled Fllay Allster.

Dearka snickered at Fllay's last comment. _There's one girl who you couldn't pay me to go out with_, he thought.

"Thank you, that will be all. Like I said before, this is mandatory, if you refuse to go, or don't show up at all, you will receive a 2 hour detention, for 2 months," she smirked. "Our school has the tradition of being a very well-kept and disciplined school. If our students do not live up to its name, you can be assured that there will be consequences. Lists are posted outside. There's no point in arguing back, Miss Allster." Natarle Badgiruel turned her back to the podium and left, as masses of students began to exit in search of the lists.

The hallway was crowded, full of both moaning and celebrating students. Those moaning, had spotted their names on the lists, those celebrating, were spared.

"WHAT! HELL NO! THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO SOME CRAPPY SCHOOL FOR 2 MONTHS!" screamed Yzak.

"Ahahahah, maybe you'll finally find yourself a girl, and you can live happily ever…WHAT!" Dearka had just discovered his own name on the list. "NOO, I AM NOT GOING! I'll just stay home, or I'll pretend I'm going and I'll just-"

"Go ahead. Try it. You heard her, 'There's no point in arguing back'. Unless that is, you want a 2 month detention," dared Fllay.

"Shut up Allster, your name's on here too," growled Dearka.

"Yes, I know, but I also know the names of the other schools attending," she grinned back evilly.

"Spill it or lose it. There's no point in us trying to make you talk" said Yzak

"Destiny High and Fortune's High School. I hear the guys are hot there, unlike here."

"Shut up, you think you're so cool? Like you could ever get a date," retorted Dearka.

"Hmm, we'll just see then, won't we. For your information, Kira Yamato happens to attend Fortune High school. Ahh, we go way back…he used to have a crush on me."

"Hah! In what, preschool?" laughed Dearka.

"Very funny. You think you're hot, but the truth is, there are bigger fish in the sea. Isn't that right, Yzak?" she smiled, placing her hand on his chest.

"Back off Allster, before someone gets hurt," he growled, slapping her hand away.

"Ooh, are you going to hit a girl? Tsk tsk. Anyway Dearka, you think you can get a date before me? Wanna bet on it?" taunted Fllay.

"Are you kidding me? You're on! If you lose, you do my homework for a month" said Dearka.

"Fine, and if _you_ lose, you walk and bathe my dogs for a month. Remember, she has to be from another school." responded Fllay.

"Whatever, she could be from another planet, and I'll still get a date," replied Dearka.

Shaking on it, both turned and walked opposite ways, both believing they would be victorious. Little did they know, getting dates would be harder than they would have every thought.

------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hey, how was it? Not too boring, I hope...I have alot more planned out, so if the beginning's slow, sorry! Please read and respond, even negative comments will help! thanks!


	2. The Beginning

Authors Note: Hey everyone, just to let you know, I intend to update each chapter as soon as possible, and yes, more characters will make their appearances. Thanks for reading!

**Present**

Tarren struggled up the stairs of her new dormitory, a suitcase in each arm. "Aaauugh!" she cried, dropping the luggage. _Why, oh why did I get assigned to a room on the fifth floor? And just why isn't that elevator fixed yet! AGH! _

**Half an hour ago**

"So, you nervous sweetie?" questioned Tarren's father during the car ride.

"No, not really. It doesn't seem like such a huge deal to me." Replied Tarren

"Yea, I guess not. So…a junior in high school. A big girl now," he teased. "We're just about here. So I guess I'll be seeing you around! Don't forget to write!" he said, dropping her off.

"Hold on, hold on!" she cried. "And just where are you going? Did you forget about helping me unload my stuff?"

"Oh, I thought you knew…I can't help you because I have a meeting to go to, and I'll need the 2 hours to drive back." He said with an uncertain smile.

"WHAT!" Tarren exclaimed. "There's no way I can do this all myself, its so much! And what kind of meeting do you have to go to, anyway!" she said with glaring eyes.

"Aw, honey, can't you get one of your friends to help you out? I really have to go! Love you sweetie!" he said before quickly driving away.

"Friends! What friends? I haven't even started school yet! Augh, come back! Come back!Ahhhhh, damn it all!" she yelled.

**Present**

Clenching her fist, she made a mental note to herself: make sure to hit dad across the head first thing Isee him.

Looking down at her luggage, she glared at the first thing she saw, and kicked it hard. Unfortunately, it was her suitcase, and she was wearing flip flops. Cursing under her breath, she gathered her two suitcases, mini duffle bag, backpack, and laptop and attempted to climb her second set of stairs.

Reaching the last step, she was about to fall off when a voice behind her made her jump. "Hey there. Who are you?"

Ignoring it until she could at least get to the top of the floor, she found her footing and continued up the stairs. Huffing and puffing, she dropped everything on the floor. Meanwhile, the stranger behind her angrily tapped her shoulder.

"Don't ignore me! I asked you once, and I'll ask you once more. Who are you, and what are you doing here?" the stranger said.

Noticing his jeans, t-shirt, and cap, Tarren realized this was an all-girls dorm. "Huh…this is an allgirls' dormitory! What are you doing, you pervert? Get out!" Tarren yelled.

"What! What are you talking about! Ugh, here," the stranger said, pulling off a cap to reveal shoulder length blond hair. "I'm a girl, and I LIVE here! And since I live here, I should be the one telling YOU to get out!"

"Huh? Ohhh, I live here too!" Tarren explained. "I'm new here, and I've been assigned room 523…oh, and my name's Tarren. Tarren Lanz"

"Oh…I see. That's my room. Well, my name's Cagalli. Cagalli Yula Attha. Sorry about that…I'm a little frustrated because I had a bad day in school. And to top it off, the stupid elevator broke down."

"Tell me about it…and my stupid dad abandoned me for a 'meeting'. I have to walk up 5 flights of stairs with this stupid stuff." Tarren complained.

"Hahah, he abandoned you? Heh, I'll help you out there, we're in the same room anyway!" Secretly, Cagalli was happy for a roommate. There weren't too many girls in the school who lived in the dorms. Frankly, there weren't too many girls in the school.

"Hey, thanks! Um, do you think you can carry my backpack and laptop, that would really help, hey!" Tarren cried. "What are you doing? I'll take those, don't, please!"

Cagalli had taken both suitcases and already started up the stairs, leaving Tarren speechless.

"Wow, you're really strong! I can't believe you can climb those stairs with those…I had to go step by step!" Tarren stared disbelievingly.

"Haha, yeaaa, I'm pretty strong! Lots of people tell me that!" Cagalli bragged, flexing an arm. "Don't worry about it, I'll take these!"

"Ahh, thanks so much!" Tarren couldn't believe how nice people were here.

* * *

"Huh, Ahhh!" Both girls fell through the open door of room 523, buried underneath the luggage. Suddenly, a hand, followed by the rest of Tarren's body popped out from under the huge pile. Gasping for breath, she pulled out Cagalli, and promptly flopped over on the couch.

"Oh goodness, at least that's over," said Cagalli. "Want me to show you around? Here, let's get all your stuff inside first."

"Here's the kitchen. It has a fridge, stove and dishwasher, as you can see. The small table next to it is what I like to call the dining room. The couch you're sitting on is a pull-out sofa bed, and the TV across it doesn't have cable. Follow me."

Leading Tarren to the hallway, Cagalli opened a door to show the washing machine and dryer. "Do your own laundry! You can have…Monday, Wednesday and Friday as your laundry days, and I'll take Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday!" Cagalli exclaimed.

_Wow…someone's a little hyper. I barely got here and she's already assigned days to do laundry! Jeez, she's totally different from the stranger I met at the top of the stairs!_ Thought Tarren. Little did she know, Cagalli was overexcited to have a roommate.

"Door on the right is the bathroom, only have one, sorry!" explained Cagalli. "Oh, and here are the rooms," she said reaching the 2 doors. "There are 2 rooms, with 2 beds in each. That's 'cause this room's meant for 4 girls. So, you can have a room of your own. I'll help you move your stuff in here."

"Uhh, thanks Cagalli. For everything." Tarren said, after all her luggage had been moved into her room. "Uh, I'm a little tired now, I think I'll go to bed early. I'll, um, see you in the morning?"

"Yea, sure. You wanna walk together to school? You probably don't know where it is, so I'll show ya! I insist!" Cagalli demanded.

"'Kay, night"

"Good night!"

Cagalli walked into her own room, plopped down on her bed, and smiled. It was the first time she had a roommate, and to tell the truth, she was getting lonely. That Tarren girl didn't seem too bad at all...and Cagalli began to think of all the fun they would be having. Yawning, she rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Tarren woke up, showered up, and changed as soon as the sun was up. Knocking on Cagalli's door, she called, "Hey, wake up! It's already 6:30!"

"Ehhh…" Cagalli mumbled. "Why'd you wake me up…"

"Huh? Come on! You need to get ready, so we can get out of here! I'm starving…and you have no food in the fridge! We NEED to eat! I'll treat to breakfast!" said Tarren, hoping she'd be able to bribe Cagalli. She hated being late, especially to her first day of school.

"Blehh, fine, fine. But I want Denny's! And you're treating!" Cagalli called, before getting up.

After the Cagalli had washed up and changed, the girls grabbed their books and started down the long flight of stairs. When they arrived at Denny's, they still had an hour to eat, and get to school. As promised, Tarren treated.

Cagalli showed Tarren the way to school, along with some secret routes. "If you hop that fence over there, you can cut across to the back of the school. But since it's your first day, I'd better take you to the front."

"Thanks. My first class is Physics with Professor Neumann, (Authors Note: Hehe, this is one of the officers on the Archangel, for those of you who picked it up!) although I'm not sure where it is. Could you show me the room?" asked Tarren.

"Ah, sure. He's a sweetie, and a good teacher too!" Cagalli said.

Showing her the classroom, Cagalli called to Tarren before she entered. "Oh hey, hold up for a sec. Just wanted to let you know that you can always ask me if you have questions! And you can ask anyone else too, they're all pretty nice. I'm the president of Minerva High, so I pretty much know all that goes around here!"

"President, seriously! Jeez…Oh wait, yea, I did have a question. The principal Ms. Ramius said there was something like a student exchange going on later this week? Would you know anything about that?"

"Oh, I know what you're talking about. Yea, kids from 3 other schools are coming here for 2 months. Our school is normally so small, but the premises are huge! That's why they're coming here. We'll probably have to share our dorm…" explained Cagalli.

"Hmm…sounds…hectic. 3 schools, eh? You know which ones? Maybe I'll know someone." asked Tarren.

"Hah, yea… uhh, let's see…Destiny High, Fortune High, and…hmm….oh yea! Pride's Private Academy."

"Hmm, I've only heard of Pride's. Supposedly they're all rich and snobby." moaned Tarren. "Just great…I just hope we don't have to share our room with them."

"Haha, yea…Oh crap, look at the time. Gots to go to my math class, but I'll meet up with you for lunch, ok? Later!" called Cagalli as she ran off.

"Oh, ok, later." Tarren waved goodbye.

* * *

Lunch time came, and that's when Tarren truly realized the littlenumber ofstudents actually attending Minerva Academy, and how big the school actually was. Even thoughshe had asked 3 students, she still managed to get lost to the cafeteria. Finally makingher way there, she stared in wonder at the huge room.Spotting Cagalli, she walked over.

"So I need you, Cagalli to make sure students from the other schools feel welcome and at home..."

"Hah, no problem Ms. Ramius! Oh, I have to go eat now! Can we continue our discussion later on, like maybe after school?" asked Cagalli.

"No, that won't be necessary. I think we're already covered all the main parts. Please remember that schools will start arriving the day after tomorrow."

"Sure.I'll see you around Ms. Ramius," said Cagalli before turning to Tarren and saying, "Come on, let's go get lunch. Cafeteria food isn't that great, but the principal was talking to me so long, that I don't think we'll have much time to go out and get back in time."

"Okay" agreed Tarren. She walked over to the lunch counter and grabbed a tuna fish sandwich, fruit salad and iced tea. Cagalli bought a salad with a water.

Sitting down, they began to each lunch, while chatting at the same time.

"So, you have a boyfriend, Cagalli?" asked Tarren.

Such a simple remark to Tarren, the question left Cagalli choking on her salad, and gasping for air.

"W-w-what? O-of course I do, how pathetic do you think I am?" stuttered Cagalli.

Staring at the flustered girl, Tarren raised an eyebrow and said, "You don't."

"...Alright fine, I don't. Frankly, I've been too busy with schoolwork and stuff. You wouldn't believe how much planning and organizing this student exchange takes..." admitted Cagalli.

"Ah, that's cool. Maybe you'll find a boy from another school!" said Tarren, hoping the same fate for herself.

"Haha, maybe! That'd be cool..." agreed Cagalli. "So what about you? C'mon, share all your dark secrets!

Just then, the bell rang, and both girls were forced to gather their stuff and return to class.

"Hey, no fair!" complained Cagalli.

"Ahaha, too bad! Guess you'll just have to wait until next time to find out! I'll talk to you later." Tarren said while laughing.

"Alright, I'll see you later then. I think I might have to do some last minute changes for the exchange, so I'll meet you at the dorm." explained Cagalli.

"Yea, that's fine. I might go shopping; you have absolutely nothing to eat! See you later then." Tarren called down the hall.

"Don't forget, you still have to share later on!"

"Ahahah, no way!"

Authors Note: Ahh, at least i got another chapter up, although it was kinda boring...sry! at least we meet Cagalli...ahhh, only 2 more days until the exchange! THATS where the real adventure begins...hehehhe...muaahhahah! And who is this boyfriend Cagalli is hoping for! Find out...NEXT TIME! RxR!


	3. Apprehension

**1 Day Ago**

"How stupid can you be!" shouted Yzak. He was over Dearka's house, hanging out while Dearka packed for the exchange. "Making a bet with her? Seriously, I know you think you're so hot and everything, but you have no idea who you're dealing with!"

"What are you talking about! I'm not even worried about it. Besides, you know that if I win, I'll-" Dearka began to say before being interrupted by Yzak.

"Yes, yes, she'll do your homework for a month. First of all, you never do it anyway. Second, all the teachers will suspect, because they KNOW you don't do it anyway! And THIRD…if you fail…? Do you know how many dogs that stuck up snob has!" Yzak moaned.

"Well, I don't see how any of this has anything to do with you! You know, I-"

"THREE! Two Pit Bulls and huge German Shepard named Fluffy. And YES, this DOES involve me, because I know you're going to drag me into your mess! Like you ALWAYS do! Remember that time, where you decided to sneak into school in the middle of the night, just so you could set up a prank, and you made me come along with you to stand guard? We ended up with a week of detentions! Oh, and that time on Halloween where you thought it'd be funny to spray shaving cream and decorate that old lady's house with toilet paper? The cops caught us and almost made us do time!" remembered Yzak.

"Jeez, calm down! First of all, that old lady was being a bitch, you know she actually-" Dearka started.

"I don't care! Just leave me out of it!" yelled Yzak.

"Fine, fine. Wait, how do you know the names of her dogs? Fluffy?" asked Dearka.

"IF you must know, I had a little incident with it. I was in a bad mood and broke Fllay's doll or something. The crazy bitch had her dog attack me on the way home from elementary school or whatever it was. Stupid thing ripped a hole in my pants. Shut up. Not a word! I said shut up!" Yzak screamed when Dearka started laughing hysterically.

"Ahhah…ahh...hah…heh, ok, ok, I'm good," he said, wiping tears from his eyes. "Either way, I'm not going to lose this bet. Don't worry about it, how hard can it be? Girls fall for me when I look at them!" bragged Dearka.

"Shut up and just finish packing. Damn, how long is this going to take you? If I knew you didn't even start yet I wouldn't have come over." Yzak said, throwing a pair of socks at his best friend.

"I was talking to Lori. Don't go and blame me because you don't have a life. We were having a very deep conversation; she just kept talking and talking. Heh, she's not too bad. Hey, hey!" he protested, as more socks, followed by t-shirts bombarded him.

"You know, one of these days, it's gonna catch up to you." Yzak warned.

"What, your socks? I'm too fast," joked Dearka.

"The fact that you play around with girls' feelings so much. You pretend to show interest in them just to see how many you can make fawn over you. And don't say you don't know what I'm talking about." Frowned Yzak.

"If I were you, I'd be more worried about myself. Like say, how you're never going to get a girlfriend. Hmmm, people are gonna think you're gay…." Mocked Dearka.

"THAT'S IT!" screamed Yzak, jumping on Dearka and wrestling him to the floor.

"AH, watch the hair! The hair!"

"TODAY YOU DIE!"

"Ahah, TRY IT!"

"AGH!"

Opening the door to her dorm, Tarren threw her books on the floor, and collapsed on her bed. _Damn, those stupid teachers piled on the homework! And to top it off, the stupid exchange thing's happening tomorrow. I have no idea what's going on with that, and Cagalli's gone fixing last minute problems._

Sighing, she reached for the remote, turning it on. Finding no anime to watch, she decided to take a nap, then start on her homework. She was a little nervous and anxious for tomorrow. Soon, she fell asleep. She was dreaming, and it was a weird one at that. Her physics teacher Prof. Neumann gave the class a pop quiz. Not knowing any of the answers, Tarren was forced to stand up in front of the class while the professor started throwing pencils at her. For each wrong answer the class was supposed to throw erasers at her too. Trying to duck and dodge the rain of school supplies, Prof. Neumann laughed and said that dodging was illegal. Suddenly, he turned into a giant robot and started firing missiles at her, when she climbed into her own giant robot to counter it with its huge guns. Then there was a whole war, and everyone was dying, and when she woke up, she was totally drenched in sweat. Rolling over to check the time, she discovered it was 2:00 AM. Freaking out, she grabbed her bag, spilled all her books out on her bed. Eyes drooping, she started her homework, vowing to finish even if she had to stay up all night.

**Morning, day of the exchange**

"Ready, Lacus?" asked Athrun Zala. "Can I carry something for you?" he asked while climbing onto the bus.

"No, I'm quite sure I can handle it," smiled Lacus Clyne. "Shall we sit in the back of the bus?"

"Sure, that sounds fine." He put his backpack in the above apartment then sat down next to his girlfriend. They had been going out for a month now, but he didn't really feel anything for her. They were old family friends, and his mother and Mrs. Clyne thought they were being witty when they suggested that Lacus and Athrun go out. Not wanting to hurt her feelings, Athrun agreed, although now thinking back, that may have been a huge mistake.

"Are you alright?" wondered Lacus. "You seem to be deep in thought over something. Are you nervous for the trip?"

"No, it's nothing. The trip seems…interesting. I actually think an old friend of mine goes to Fortune High. Maybe I'll see him."

"I hope so! It's such a nice break to be able to get away from all my responsibilities back home. I'm having a very nice feeling about this 2 month project," smiled Lacus.

"Yeah, I'm sure your throat could use a rest too. You know, you have to take a break once in a while from all that singing…it can't be too good for you."

"Yes, I know…" she said with a smile. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes. "You'll wake me up before we get there?"

"…Sure." He didn't _not_ like her, but it just felt weird…he just didn't know. But one thing was for sure, he didn't want to break up with her now. This was the first time in a while for her to relax, and he didn't want to ruin that. Sighing, Athrun closed his eyes for the long ride there, but not before thinking, _Kira…will I see you there? I need…I really need to talk to you…especially about this whole Lacus dilemma…_

Miriallia had been calmly daydreaming on the bus, when her cell phone rang. It was her mom, and she sounded upset. "Mir, honey...I…I have something to tell you…"

"Hey mom, sure, what's up?" she asked.

"Please, please…it's…it's Tolle. He was hit by a drunk driver last night. They…they took him to the hospital, but, dear…he-he didn't make it."

"…You're kidding, right? No, you must be mistaken!" Miriallia's eyes were beginning to tear, and her breathing was very shallow and loud.

"I wish I were, sweetie…before the end…Tolle said…he wanted you to know…and he said he didn't want you to be sad…he, he smiled and said he'll see you someday…Are you ok, Miriallia?" her mother asked softly.

"Why…why…? He can't be gone! No, NO!" her words died as her sobs smothered them.

"Mir? Mir, all you alright? Tolle wouldn't want you to cry for him, his last words were that he wished you to be happy-" Her mother stopped talking when she heard the little click on the other side of the phone.

"What's the matter, Mir?" asked Sai. "Are you alright…?"

Turning to Sai, Miriallia could do nothing but cry in his arms. Tolle Koenig was an old friend, ever since elementary school. She and him were really close, but had been separated when they got accepted into different high schools. They only started going out last year, and…and she finally accepted that what they shared…was love. And now? Now what? It was too unbearable to think about…walking back to her seat, she collapsed in a deep sleep.

"What's wrong?" asked Kira pulling Sai away.

"Yeah, the whole bus could hear her screaming! Something about 'he can't be gone'?" whispered Kuzzey.

"Guys, I think it was her boyfriend, Tolle. She didn't really tell me the details, she was crying too hard. I think…she needs to be left alone right now. We still have 4 more hours until we arrive at Minerva Academy, but make sure you leave Mir alone, ok?" Sai said.

"Yea, no problem" muttered Kira. Already this "adventure" was off to a bad start…he had a bad feeling about it.

Arms behind his head, Dearka leaned back on his bus seat. Of course, Pride's Private Academy students got to ride in coach buses, even though it was only an hour away. Grinning to himself, he started humming a tune.

"Eh, you singing that song from Lacus Clyne?" asked Yzak

"Oh, so she sings that. Ew, now I don't like it anymore." Smirked Dearka, as he switched to a new tune.

"What the…you're such a loser." Yzak said, shaking his head.

"She's just so…perky. And annoying. And her voice? Eww."

"What the hell, you were just singing her song! And why are you in such a good mood anyway?" asked Yzak, suspicious as always.

"I wasn't _singing_, I was humming. And I just left a lil present in Simmons' office. That stupid teacher, haha, now he's getting what he deserves. And the best thing is, he can't suspect me, because I'm on this trip!" laughed Dearka.

Yzak raised his eyebrow. "What did you do? You know Natarle's gonna bust you eventually."

"Nahh, I'm too slick for her. Besides, he should just be finding those dead spiders and frogs I left in his desk now. We're already half way to Minerva, so there's no way anyone'll know."

"Dead spiders and frogs? How old are you again, what, 10? Ugh, we're gonna get caught, I just KNOW it…somehow…" moaned Yzak.

"Do you even know what that jerk did? I was innocently taking a test when he demanded I go to the principal's office. I got 2 detentions for 'cheating'! Did he have any proof? Was I talking in class, or passing notes! Bastard made me miss out on my date with Eleanor."

"You do realize that writing notes on your hands before a test is cheating, right?" wondered Yzak. "And then randomly raising that hand, to let Simmons know that his tie looked-what was it?- oh, 'wonderfully wrinkle-free' so that he could see all the stupid notes you wrote on it…well, you ARE to blame."

"Shut uppp, my point is, that he'll never know! Alright, leave me alone." Chuckling to himself, Dearka got out his GameBoy and started to play, ignoring the death stares Yzak threw at him.

"Mir, Mir, wake up. We're here." Sai said, gently shaking Miriallia's limp body until she woke up. "You doing ok? You slept for all 4 hours…"

"Yeah, I'm fine…I-I just need a little air." Trying to smile to reassure her friends, Miriallia grabbed her bag and walked off the bus.

The students from Fortune High all stood next to the bus, wondering what to do.

"Alright kiddies, just wait here, will ya? I'll go get someone to tell us where to go." Said Mwu la Flaga, who insisted on accompanying as a supervisor. "Stay here and be good!"

Murrue Ramius was in her office, straightening up. Smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt, there was a knock on her door. "Ms. Ramius? A representative from Fortune High has arrived. Shall I call him in?" asked the secretary.

"Yes please." She said to the secretary.

Mwu la Flaga walked in the door, and instantly stepped back. _Whoa there_ he thought, looking up and down at the woman in front of him. "Hi there. The name's Mwu la Flaga," he said, shaking her hand, "and I'm one of the teachers at Fortune High. Our bus just pulled up" he pointed with his thumb, "and we were just wondering what to do."

Slightly blushing, Murrue shook his hand back. "Of course. My name is Murrue Ramius, and I am the headmaster of Minerva Academy. Shall we go out to your students?"

"Sure thing." He followed her smiling to himself as they walked down the hall to the buses. On their way, a blond student walked up to Ms. Ramius and asked her if she needed help. "Thank you, Cagalli, that would be most appreciated."

Squinting from the light outside, Murrue turned to Mwu and said, "If you would please direct your students over to our auditorium, there I'm sure everything will be explained. The other two schools have called me to say they should be turning up soon. Would you and your students mind waiting, perhaps half an hour…?"

Smiling back, Mwu replied, "Of course not." Walking over to the buses, he cupped his hands and shouted, "Alright guys, let's get it rolling! Grab your things, we're going to the auditorium, you can put all your luggage on stage. Let's go!"

Kira took his suitcase and waited for his friends to grab their things. Walking up to Mir, he asked, "Hey, do you need help carrying anything? Here, give me that."

Smiling back, Miriallia said, "Thanks Kira, that would be great. I-I need to go freshen up, I'll be right back."

Following the other students into the school, she looked around, but couldn't find the bathroom. Seeing a girl about her age watching everyone, she walked up to her and asked, "Excuse me, could you tell me where the bathrooms are?"

"Hey, sure. You walk that way, make a left, right, and it's the second door on your right. Do you need me to show you?" said the blond girl.

"No, I think I'll make it. Thanks." Miriallia turned in the direction the girl had pointed and slowly walked towards the bathroom.

**Meanwhile**

Dearka steadily crept along the bus aisle, whipped cream in hand. _Hmph,_ glared Yzak. _Damned idiot, causing trouble already._

Creeping up to Fllay's sleeping body, Dearka looked around him, to make sure no one else was looking. Seeing that the coast was clear, he squirted a little bit of whipped cream on her hand. Pausing, he took the time to consider, and then squirted a lot more whipped cream on her hand, so much in fact, that it was starting to drip on her skirt. Sneaking into the seat behind her, he leaned forward over the chair and took out a feather. Tickling her nose with the feather, he suppressed a laugh.

Suddenly, the bus stopped, right as Fllay slapped her face with her hand. Waking up to a creamy sensation, she screamed. Suspecting Dearka immediately, she walked over to a supposedly sleeping, yet smiling Dearka, and slapped him as hard as she could across his face.

"What the hell, you bitch!" he yelled. Grabbing his can of whipped cream, he aimed at Fllay and sprayed. The whole bus was awake now, and watching, no one bothering to help out a screaming, and very unhappy, Fllay Allster.

**A Few Moments Later**

Natarle Badgiruel climbed out of the bus, dragging Dearka out by his ear. "Come with me!"

Murrue greeted the angry looking Natarle Badgiruel. "Welcome, Natarle. If you will please have your students sit in the auditorium; we're still waiting for Destiny High to arrive, but they called to say they will be here in a few minutes."

"Stand right here, and don't move or I'll have you in detention as soon as we get back," she warned Dearka, before calling to her students. "STUDENTS OF PRIDE'S ACADEMY, LISTEN UP. I would like you to follow Ms. Ramius here to their auditorium where you will wait patiently. Miss Allster, please come here."

"Oh, dear," said Murrue. Fllay's face was covered in whipped cream, as well as her very expensive looking outfit. "Cagalli? If you'll please escort this girl to the girls bathroom to get fixed up, please."

"And you, Mr. Elthman, don't think you're all set." Speaking privately to Murrue, Natarle requested a room to discipline her student. Murrue agreed to lend them her office.

It had taken Miriallia forever to find the bathroom. When she got there, she rinsed her face, and blew her nose. Her eyes were still red, but she couldn't help it. She exited the bathroom to get back to the auditorium. Halfway, her eyes began to tear again. Soon, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

Down the hall, she noticed a blond boy being accompanied by two women. He looked defeated, yet satisfied. His left cheek was quite red, and there were some scratches on it as well. Noticing her too, the boy called out, "Hey, what's with the tears, honey? I'm the one who should be crying here."

Shocked at his rudeness, Miriallia kept walking straight past him without saying a word, and didn't stop until she reached the auditorium.

"That's enough out of you, Mr. Elthman," said Natarle sharply.

Dearka sighed, and followed silently. _Crap, caught already._

Cagalli led Fllay to the bathrooms. During the long walk there, she tried to make conversation. "Hey, I'm Cagalli. You alright? You looked like you've been attacked by a huge cream pie."

"No, I'm not alright!" snapped Fllay. "Do you know how much this outfit costs! And I have whipped cream all over me. It's going to take forever to get this out of my hair!"

"Aw, it's ok, it's only whipped cream. I'm sure we can get it out no problem."

"Only? Shut up, you have no idea how terrible this day is going! When my daddy hears about this, he's not going to be pleased!" glared Fllay.

"Fine, fine! Just trying to be helpful-" began Cagalli

"Well you're not! So just leave me alone. I don't need your help for anything except finding this damn bathroom. Why is it so far, anyway? What, does your school have like only one bathroom? Hmph, and I heard this school was supposed to be big and everything."

Cagalli clenched her fist. As the new president of Minerva Academy, she had to be patient, kind, and responsible. And right now, this girl was testing her nerves. Trying very hard not to lose her temper, Cagalli closed her mouth as she was about to respond with something nasty, and continued to show the girl the way to the bathroom.

_Oh, God, if this 2 minute conversation is any foreshadow of the next 2 months, you might as well kill me now, because as sure as Hell, I'm not going to last without either breaking something, or someone! _She shot a murderous glare at the red haired girl as she entered the bathroom.

Authors Note: Well, there it is, the 3rd chapter! Hope you all liked it! Please respond and lemme know! Thankssss!

-the alchemist


	4. Replay!

A/N: Hi, sorry it's been so long, I've been pretty busy since summer started! Ok, here's the next chapter.

Seething with anger, Cagalli entered the dorm room, slammed the door shut, and went straight to the freezer. Pulling out a carton of Triple Chocolate Chunk Ice Cream, she turned on the TV on full blast.

"Hey!" shouted Tarren over the noise. "I can't hear concentrate on my homework, turn it down, will ya?"

Throwing a murderous glare at the frowning girl, Cagalli screamed in disgust and dug promptly into her ice cream.

"Eh!" Unaccustomed to the sudden hostility, Tarren stepped back from the girl who was practically breathing fire. "What's the matter?"

Ignoring her, Cagalli continued to viciously eat her comfort food. Only when a pillow hit her head did she respond: "What's your problem! Leave me alone!"

"MY problem? You storm in the room, turn the TV on so loud that anyone within a 2 mile radius could hear, and give me this whole 'I'm in a bad mood, so shut-the-hell-up-and-leave-me-alone' attitude?" Tarren replied angrily.

Still glaring at her, Cagalli finally sighed and put her carton down. "………………Sorry. Tough day today. You know that the other schools all arrived today. Yeah, some of them are so stuck up. It's crazy. I was trying SOOO hard to keep cool, because I'm the president and everything, but still!"

"Oh…what time did they arrive? I didn't see them…"

"Ugh, around 8ish. It's been a huge day. I had to stay after school and help organize everything, from their stupid schedules to their room assignments! And that girl, DAMN HER!" Growling, Cagalli dug back into her ice cream. Thinking about it made her so annoyed, how that girl was so stuck up, and how powerless Cagalli was. All because she had to make a good impression, too!

Groaning in frustration, and ruffling her hair at the same time, Cagalli continued. "But there was this guy! Oh my God, he was so hot…but I think he's taken! He had this semi-long hair that was bluish and the CUTEST voice ever! AHHH! Well, sit down. I'll tell you about it."

**Earlier in the day**

Cagalli watched the spoiled, whipped-cream, red haired girl enter the bathroom, staring at the bathroom door in shock. Furious at herself for not saying anything, she decided to return to the auditorium. If that Fllay girl got lost, all the better, she thought.

Passing the principal's office, she thought she heard screaming, but didn't stop to listen. Finally reaching the auditorium, Cagalli entered through the huge doors. It was a mess inside. Luggage was cluttered in piles on the stage, and the auditorium itself was filled with bored students. The combination of voices chatting and the echoes on the special wallboards made the room hectic and crazy.

Spotting Ms. Ramius in the corner, Cagalli went up to her, but as soon as she approached the principal, Murrue ran out of the room.

Rushing out of the hellish auditorium, Murrue straightened up her hair. Finally, the bus from Destiny High pulled up.

Le Creuset stepped out of the bus and promptly shook Murrue's hand. "Welcome to Minerva Academy. Please direct your students to our auditorium so we can get started right aw-"

Rau smiled at the woman in front of him and still holding her hand, raised it to his lips. "Pleased to meet you. Of course."

Blushing, Murrue called out to Cagalli. "Ms. Yula Attha, will you please direct the students from Destiny High to our auditorium?"

"Yup, follow me right this wa-" Cagalli started to talk but stopped suddenly when she saw the first student off the bus. He was tall, at least 5 inches taller than her, and he had the cutest blue hair. It was a dark shade, and about chin length.

"Hmm?" he wondered. Staring at the girl in front of him, Athrun smiled and nodded his head a bit in her direction. Gathering his luggage from under the bus, he climbed back on the bus. Holding out his hand for a petite, long pink haired girl, he climbed back down.

"Hey, Nicol. Grab your stuff, we'll all find seats together."

Cagalli couldn't believe her ears, the student in front of her had an incredible voice; so calm and serene. Snapping back into reality, she realized she was staring at him.

Blushing, she turned away and started walking towards the school. "Alright, follow me then!"

In Murrue's room, Dearka was busy getting lectured. Hanging his head in defeat, (this usually gave discipliners the impression that he was sorry, and that he deeply regretted his actions) he listened to Natarle Badgiruel yell at him, occasionally responding back with a "Yes ma'am" or a "No ma'am".

"Alright, I've think I've done enough yelling. Your punishment will be to stay after school for the next week and help the custodians clean the classrooms."

"What! You're giving me detention here? You've got to be kidding me, there's no way I'm doing it." Dearka whined.

"Yes, I am giving you detention here. Did you think you'd get away without paying for it? Don't let me hear you complain or you'll have 2 weeks. That's all, start heading back to the auditorium now. I can hear that the other bus has finally arrived."

Sulking, Dearka left the room and headed back, Natarle following him. Finding his classmates as well as Yzak, he sat down grumpily and didn't respond when Yzak laughed at his misfortune, except to deliver a swift punch to his best friend's arm.

When everyone had entered the auditorium, Murrue stood up on the stage and in a loud voice, began her speech. "Once again, I'd like to welcome all the students to Minerva Academy. You will be assigned dorm rooms, where you can deposit your belongings. You will be rooming there for the remainder of the trip. You will also receive your schedules for the school day, along with lockers. We also have some special activities planned, such as the school dance, carnival and contests. As far as the contests are involved, teams with students from different schools will be formed, and teams will compete against each other in several activities."

She paused, expecting shouts of annoyance or frustration. Seeing none, she continued. "The purpose of this experience is to promote friendship and trust between our schools. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask me, or one of the other teachers here.

That is all for now, please report back to your teachers who will hand out your information packets. You may roam around our school for now, or go to your dorms, but be sure to be present tomorrow for your classes. That's all, thank you."

"Well, that's basically what happened," explained Cagalli. "After, most students were tired so they got their info packets or whatever. I left early to come up here, but I think we'll have to share our room. They're coming up later."

"Ahh, I don't really mind. Hope it's not that Fllay girl you were talking about earlier though. And who was that guy! Ack, he sounds hot…! Anymore hot guys!" Tarren never really had time for guys at her old school, but she was secretly hoping for a boyfriend. New school new chance for love, or so she thought.

"Ahaha, I told you, I think he's taken! Well, I'm not too sure. He sure is cute…but the girl whose hand he was holding was also cute…oh damn, they're here now." Cagalli got up, and opened the door. To her surprise, it was the same pink haired girl she was just talking about. Staring in surprise, Tarren had to come to her rescue.

"Hey, come on in. Here, lemme help you with your stuff."

The pink haired girl smiled and walked in. Behind her, a brunette who looked terribly tired followed.

"Yo, I'm Tarren Lanz, this is Cagalli Yula Attha. Don't mind her," began Tarren, sneaking a glance at the girl whose eyes seemed to be burning a hole in the pink haired girl, "she's had a rough day. She's the president of Minerva Academy, so yeah, responsibility and stuff. Anyway, this is our dorm, we have 2 bedrooms, so we'll have to share. Fridge, washer, TV, we got the works here. Oh, what are your names again? Schools?"

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Lacus Clyne. I attend Destiny High."

"Hi…I'm…Miriallia Haww. I'm from Fortune."

"Lacus Clyne! That pop singer! You're her?" shouted Tarren. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh, I'm a huge fan! AHH! You can stay in my room!"

"Oh yea, Tarren. Just leave Miriallia out in the hall, why don't you." Cagalli folded her arms and commented very sarcastically.

"Oh, um, it's ok. I can um, sleep on the couch, I guess. And you can call me Mir, or Milly. It doesn't matter," responded Mir.

"Oh, I was just kidding about the hall thing, here, put your stuff in my room. Each room has two beds anyway. I'm sorry," Cagalli added while helping Mir get all her stuff in the room, "I'm really tired…I'm actually going to sleep now, even though its only 9. If you need anything, just get Tarren to do it, ok? Great, see you all tomorrow."

With that, Cagalli closed her door behind her, changed into her pj's, and went to the bathroom to wash up.

Glaring at the bathroom door, Tarren mimicked Cagalli. "Just get Tarren to do it, 'cause she'll be your new slave for life." Sighing, she shook her head.

"Whatever, she had a rough day. It's best to leave her alone, I guess." Tarren apologized and added, "It's a tough responsibility you know, being president of Minerva. You guys want ice cream? I think we still have some more cartons in the freezer. Damn, it's all melted!" Disgusted, Tarren threw out the half full carton of Triple Chocolate Chunk ice cream that Cagalli had left behind.

Returning with three bowls of Raspberry Sherbet, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough and Cookies 'n Cream, Tarren sat down.

"Well, I really didn't get a chance to really introduce myself. Like I said before, the name's Tarren. I'm actually new to Minerva, only been here a few weeks. I transferred from Plants Public School, but I really like it here." Picking out the bits of cookie dough was her favorite way to eat the ice cream. A huge piece laughed at her as Tarren attempted to wrench it from the ice cream surrounding it. Giving off a cry of triumph, Tarren watched horrified as the chunk of cookie dough landed in Lacus' lap.

"SHIT, I'm so sorry!" Panicking because she had just flicked ice cream at a rich, popular, famous singer, Tarren rushed to get napkins.

"Ahahaha, it's ok! Although I must admit, I've never gotten ice cream thrown at me as a welcome note," laughed Lacus as she wiped the sticky mess from her skirt. "Anyhow, it's nice to meet you," said the songstress, smiling. "Your school seems to have a pleasant feeling to it."

"Yeah, it's actually pretty big. Does it have a lot of students?" wondered Miriallia. "I mean, I totally got lost before when I went to the bathroom…"

"Haha, you should've seen me on my first day here. It was hell, seriously. And the thing is, it doesn't have too many kids. It's going to seem really crowded with 3 other schools here!" Whispering slightly, Tarren motioned for the girls to get closer. "Um, do your schools have any…hot guys?"

Chuckling quietly to herself, Lacus responded, "Well, I would suppose that would depend on your definition of 'hot', wouldn't it? I'm taking it your single?"

Nodding in a sort of ashamed manner, Tarren blushed and replied, "Ahhaha…yeah…I've never had much luck. What about you?"

"Well, I have a boyfriend, but it's a weird relationship, our mothers actually set it up! But he's really sweet and smart. His name is Athrun; I think you should probably see him here, depending on the classes you're in."

"Ah, you're so lucky! Just to HAVE a boyfriend." Sighing, Tarren turned to Miriallia. "And you?"

Miriallia quickly turned away and randomly said, "Your school is really big."

"Uh, yea, I guess that's why they chose to have you guys come here instead of the other way around…was it a long drive?" Frowning slightly, Tarren decided not to question her. Yawning, she stole a glimpse at the clock. She really had to finish up her homework…

"Actually it WAS quite long…and I'm a little tired. You wouldn't mind if I turned to bed?" asked Lacus.

"Ah, nope, no problem here. Actually I have to finish my homework, you wouldn't mind sleeping with my table light on, right?" Tarren smiled, unexpectedly.

"Hehe, don't worry about me. I'll see you in the morning then! Are you heading in too, Miriallia?" Lacus turned around to look at the gloomy looking brunette.

"…What? Oh…no, I'm fine, I think I'll stay up a little longer, I don't want to wake Cagalli up, especially if she's just fallen asleep."

Loud snores could be heard from Cagalli's room. Laughing quietly, Lacus turned back to Miriallia, "Ok, then I'll see you in the morning."

Tarren and Lacus left Miriallia in the living room on the couch. Quietly putting her ice cream bowl down, she stared into space, thinking about everything that had happened that day. Finding out about…Tolle. It seemed like a really bad nightmare, and right now, Miriallia just couldn't accept the fact that he could actually be…gone. Tarren's words echoed in her head. "Ah, you're so lucky, just to have a boyfriend…just to have a boyfriend…just to have a boyfriend…" The words rang over and over, pounding against her temples. Closing her eyes, she could feel the hot tears that burned and threatened to leak out. She was too tired to move, and quickly fell asleep on the couch.

Waking up early in the morning, around 5ish, Miriallia put her hand to her head. Unable to see because of the darkness, she tried to focus her eyes, but immediately felt dizzy. Staggering up towards the kitchen to get a drink, her knees buckled and she collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

A/N: Sorry that it took so long! Phew, I'm just glad that everyone's here now, because now I can actually get started on the pairings! Did I leave the story at a cliff hanger? Hope I did, cuz that would mean you guys were interested in it! Alright, feel free to leave me reviews!

-the alchemist


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up early in the morning, around 5ish, Miriallia put her hand to her head. Unable to see because of the darkness, she tried to focus her eyes, but immediately felt dizzy. Staggering up towards the kitchen to get a drink, her knees buckled and she collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

**8 Hours Ago- in the Boy's Dorm**

Kira, Sai and Kuzzey walked up to room 245 of the boys dorm. "Guys, I'm dead tired," Sai complained. "Oh, c'mon, hurry up and open the door!"

"Hold up, will you? I can't get the keys- oh, there we go." Kuzzey finally managed to wrench open the door to reveal a small kitchen. Walking through, the 3 boys entered a large room with a huge couch, TV, coffee table, and gigantic table. Apparently this room was a combination of living and dining room. On three of the walls of the large room appeared 4 doors. Peering into the rooms, the boys discovered two bathrooms, and two rooms, with 2 bunkbeds in each, housing a total, of 8 boys in the dorm room.

"Jeez, looks like we'll be sharing this room with more people," observed Sai.

"Looks like a LOT more people," complained Kuzzey. "There's room here for 5 more guys!"

"Well then, I guess we'd better start unpacking before the other guys get here…at least we have first pick of the rooms!" Kira cheerfully started moving his stuff into one of the rooms.

"Ehhh, I don't feel like it now," said Kuzzey, slumping into the couch and turning on the TV. "I'll do it later. Hey Sai, look, they have cable!"

"Hm?" asked Sai, pushing up his glasses. "Check to see if FMA's on."

"Hey, it is! The one where Ed battles Mustang to renew his State Alchemist License. Kira, grab me a coke from the fridge. I just put in a few of them from my backpack." Snagging a bag of chips, also from his backpack, Kuzzey landed back on the couch next to Sai.

"Sure thing, Kuzzey." Kira headed towards the refrigerator after he had finished moving his entire luggage into a room.

After the announcements in the auditorium, Athrun met up with a close friend Nicol.

"Did you want to look around, Athrun?" asked Nicol.

"Actually, I think I'd rather head up to our room. It's what, room 245?" wondered Athrun. Looking around, he spotted Lacus. "Will you hold up for a sec, I just need to say bye to Lacus."

"Sure" responded Nicol, as Athrun rushed over to his girlfriend.

"Hello Athrun, I was just thinking of heading up to my room," Lacus smiled at him sweetly. She held up the bags in her hand as to show him.

"Yeah, us too. I just wanted to say bye," Athrun quickly kissed her on the cheek before saying, "I'll see you tomorrow during our classes, okay?"

Smiling slightly, Lacus replied, "Sure. I'll see you then." Turning around, she headed towards the door with her luggage in hand.

Still watching her as he started walking towards Nicol, he couldn't help asking himself, _why did I just kiss her? Isn't it a little unfair…if I don't really mean it…?_

Shaking his head, he returned to Nicol and together they started towards the boy's dorm.

Opening the door, Athrun and Nicol rush into room 245. Looking around, they appeared to be standing in the kitchen. The refrigerator door was open, and a boy seemed to be hunting in it. Yelling, Athrun points his gun at the figure before him. Closing the door, Kira stands up to look straight in Athrun's eyes. "Ath…run?" Both boys stare in shock at each other. "Kira...Kira?" From nowhere, strange Japanese music by See-Saw by the name of "Anna ni Issho Datta no ni" starts playing in the background. Credits start rolling in. Everything blacks out, and then we roll to a commercial.

Just kidding. Sorry, couldn't resist. I do hope this scene is familiar to you guys…Remember early in the series when Athrun sees for the first time, Kira helping Murrue into the mobile suit? Anyway, back to what really happened…

Opening the door, Athrun and Nicol enter room 245. Looking around, they appeared to be standing in a small kitchen. The refrigerator door is open and a boy is hunting through it. Closing it, Kira stands up to see his old childhood friend Athrun standing in the kitchen.

"Athrun?"

"Kira…Kira Yamato?!"

**Present- in the girl's dorm**

Tarren yawned and pulled off her covers. The clock next to her night stand said 6:30. Not wanting to wake up the still sleeping girl across the room, she quietly gathered her bathroom stuff and put on her slippers. Thinking back to last night, and how Miriallia had answered her question about having a boyfriend so strangely, Tarren could not figure out why such a question would seem to upset the brunette. Perhaps Miriallia had bad luck with guys too! Smiling to herself, Tarren walked down the hall to the bathroom.

In the living room, Tarren squinted her eyes, trying to see what the lump on the ground was. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she wandered into the living room, only to discover to her horror, Miriallia collapsed on the ground.

"Shit! What the hell happened here?! Mir, hey Mir!" Shaking the limp body gently, Mir stirred and groaned.

Tarren put her hand on Mir's forehead, to discover that the brunette was burning. "Crap! Ugh!" Grunting as she hoisted her up, Tarren sat the girl up against the wall. "Stay here Miriallia, I'll be right back!"

Dashing into Cagalli's room, Tarren yelled for help. When Cagalli didn't immediately get up, Tarren resorted to pulling the covers off the still sleeping girl. Angrily opening her eyes, Cagalli opened her mouth to yell at the hyper, yet frightened, girl before her. Yet before she could mutter anything out, Tarren grabbed her out of bed.

"CagalliCagalli!! Yougottahelpme,Iwasgoingtowashupandthen, onthefloor,couldn'tcarryher, helpmehelpme!"

"What the hell's wrong with you?" snarled Cagalli, yanking her arm from Tarren's sweaty grasp. "Talk slower, I can't understand you!"

"It's Mir! She's on the floor, I need your help!"

"What? Why's she on the floor for?"

"Just COME with me!" Grabbing Cagalli's arm once again, Tarren led her to the living room, where Miriallia was propped up against a wall. "I was going to wash up, but I saw her on the floor! She's burning up; we need to get her into bed!"

"Alright, you get her left arm, and I'll take her right. We'll carry her into her room," started Cagalli, when Lacus sleepily came out of her room, rubbing her eyes.

"Hi everyone, what's up?" Noticing Miriallia on the floor with Tarren and Cagalli trying to lift her up, her eyes widened. "What's wrong with Mir? Is she alright?" Lacus couldn't help trembling.

"No time to explain now! Here, Lacus, grab her legs!" Tarren doubted whether the songstress could carry Mir's legs, but they needed help.

Together, the three girls managed to get Miriallia's burning body into bed.

"She has a high fever," said Lacus. "We'll need to cool her down. Cagalli, will you get some wet towels to place on her head? Tarren, if you have any aspirin, that would help too."

Both girls hurried out of the room to retrieve the items while Lacus calmly analyzed the situation. Miriallia was too sick to go to school, obviously, so the principal of Minerva would have to be notified. Also, it would be irresponsible to leave Mir alone all day. When Cagalli and Tarren arrived with the towel and aspirin, Lacus informed them of the situation.

Right away, Tarren volunteered to stay home and care for the sick girl. "It won't really matter for me, but it makes no sense for you, Lacus, to miss your first day. And Cagalli, you have your duties, especially since it's the first day. I'll stay here, and call Ms. Ramius to let her know."

Both girls looked at each other, but neither could find any argument against the idea. Since Tarren did have a point, and it was almost 7:00, both girls hurried to get ready for school.

Picking up the phone, Tarren dialed the principal's office and informed her of Miriallia's health. Assuring her that the fever had gone down a bit, and that she would remain by her side to monitor the patient, Tarren finally hung up the phone, exhausted. She looked down at the girl by her side who moaned a bit.

_Huh? w_ondered Tarren. Leaning in a bit closer to hear what the girl said, Tarren could barely make out the first word.

"Tolle…" whispered Miriallia. Moaning some more, she turned over on her side.

_Hmm…Tolle…maybe he's a friend? _Thinking back to last night, when Tarren had asked Mir whether or not she had a boyfriend, Milly had responded in such a strange manner. It made no sense, in fact. Putting her hand on Milly's head, Tarren realized that her fever DID go down.

"Tolle…TOLLE!" With a sudden cry, Miriallia sat straight up in her bed, only to be pushed back down by Tarren.

"What the, no no, lie back down! Here, drink this," stuffing a glass of orange juice into Mir's hand, Tarren decided to take a risk. "…Who's Tolle? Do you want to talk about it?"

Miriallia, wide awake now, coughed in her OJ. Tearing slightly, she glared at Tarren for a few seconds before saying, "He's…he was…my boyfriend."

"Here," Grabbing a handful of tissues, Tarren stuffed them on top of Miriallia's body. She always felt slightly uncomfortable when it came to boys. "I…I mean, I don't want you to feel like you have to talk. It's ok, I'm sorry, forget about it."

"No…I can't…" whispered Miriallia. With that, she began to tell her story of her earliest childhood memories with her lover, Tolle.

**Back in the Boy's Dorm, Present**

(Dearka's Point of View)

_Damn, it's early…and I can't friggin' believe I have detention today_. Pulling myself out of bed, I rushed to the bathroom to wash up, only to find it occupied. I was just about to put my ear to the door to listen to whoever was singing behind it, when the door slammed…open.

"What the hell?!" yelling as I fell back, a strange guy came out, with nothing but a towel covering his lower body. "Dammit, warn a guy when you're gonna bust outta the bathroom half-naked!"

"Well, I guess that's what you get trying to sneak in! What are you, a perv or something?" With that, he left, laughing.

Shuddering, I could only glare at his black hair, as Kuzzey closed the door to his room. Last night, Yzak and I arrived in this room, almost colliding with this other guy Athrun, as he and this OTHER guy, Kira, stared at each other.

"Well," I had said, "Excuse me fellas, I'm tired and want to get to bed. So…move."

That snapped them back to reality. Anyway, me and Yzak ended up sharing a room with Athrun and Kira. Apparently, they were old friends or something, and wanted some time to "catch up". The other room is occupied with Kuzzey, this guy named Sai, and this other guy Nicol.

Personally, this stupid trip thing is annoying me already. Athrun and Kira are ok; I don't really NOT get along with them. Anyway, I went to sleep early so I could wake up early.

So basically, I woke up early, yet was still forced to use a bathroom so hot and humid due to the fact that Kuzzey took a damn shower. Skipping breakfast, me and Yzak left for school.

The first half of the day was boring. The school is impressive; it's even bigger than ours. Classes are so easy that it's just a waste of my time. The girls here are ok I guess, nothing too special. I mean, personally I'd rather have a good looking girl ask me out, but hey, as long as I win the bet everything's all good.

Lunch time at the Cafeteria-Normal POV 

After grabbing his lunch tray, Dearka joined Yzak at the nearest table and began to stuff food into his mouth.

"Feah, fanyway, dat girl over dare, she kinda seemed finterested in me, but-" began Dearka.

"Dammit! Stop talking with your mouth full, you're spitting on me!" snarled Yzak. "I've told you a million times, I really don't care about the stupid bet u made with Allster. So just shut up and eat already."

Swallowing, Dearka retorted, "Fine, it doesn't matter anyway, she's coming here right now."

But Fllay didn't stop by their table. In fact, she walked right past, turning her head back and forth, as if looking for someone. Frowning, she hurriedly walked past Dearka and Yzak's table without so much as a smirk.

"Eh? That's new," remarked Dearka. "She usually has some smartass remark to make whenever she sees us."

"Hey, I ain't complaining," munched Yzak.

"Yeah, but she must be really preoccupied in order to not notice us. I wonder what she's scheming..." said Dearka.

"Man, lay off it. Anything that's got Fllay interested's automatically turned me off," grumbled Yzak.

"Aw, c'mon, don't you wanna know what she's up to? Let's go check it out." Dearka was almost beaming at this golden opportunity to mess up Fllay's plans.

"I don't wanna." Yzak crossed his arms stiffly.

"Shut the hell up, you never wanna do anything! Now I said let's go!" With that, Dearka swiftly knocked Yzak on the back of his head and turned towards Fllay's direction.

"What the..?! Damn that bastard..." Yzak got up, dumped his jello in the garbage and followed Dearka. "I'm not following him because he told me to; I'm following him because he hit me and I gotta get him back," he said to no one in particular as he follwed the blond out of the cafeteria.

Ok, that's ch5! Sniffles, i kno the story is a lil boring right now, but keep R&Ring and i promise to spice it up!!

-the alchemist


	6. Chapter 6

**Normal POV- Lunch Time**

Sighing, Yzak silently followed Dearka. "Remind me why we're doing this again?" he whispered to Dearka, who had been kneeling down behind a table.

"Shut up, moron; she'll hear us!" Dearka had this intense look of concentration written on his face.

Sighing once more, Yzak watched Fllay as she walked up to a guy at his locker.

"Heh, lookie Dearka. Our girl's already putting the moves on a guy. Guess that means you'll lose your bet," snorted Yzak.

"Not if I can help it…" mumbled Dearka. "Hey, wait, isn't that that Yamato kid? He's in our dorm, isn't he?"

"What, Kira?" Squinting at the brown haired guy, Yzak raised an eyebrow. "Hey, you're right. But what does that have anything to do with it?"

Grinning, Dearka just patted his friend's shoulder. "Just you wait and see…Ok, that's enough for today! Let's go back." With that, Dearka turned back and walked to the classroom, but not before Yzak could notice the evil grin on his face.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Walking into his 3rd period class, Kira looked around the room. Over in the corner, he spotted Athrun at a table sitting next to a pink haired girl. When Athrun waved him over, Kira headed to join them when he was ambushed by a certain red haired girl.

**

* * *

****Kira's POV**

"Hey Kira!" Turning around, my eyes fall on this girl Fllay, who rather scares me a bit. It's only my 3rd day at school, and already she's tried to get me to either sit with her or walk her to her room at least 4 times. Pulling on my arm, she says, "Here, come sit with us!" Blushing, I look back at Athrun, who seems to have this amused expression on his face.

"Uh, that's ok Fllay. Uhm, I think my friend's waving me over to that table." Pointing at Athrun's table, I quickly slipped his arm out of her grasp.

"Who, that girl??" Narrowing her eyes, Fllay glared at the pink haired girl in the corner.

"Uh, no, it's my friend Athrun. I'll-I'll see you later!" Rushing away from her just as the bell rings, I sigh in relief and plop myself down.

"Nice one, Kira. A ladies man already, huh?" Grinning, Athrun whispers to me just as our professor calls for attention.

"Aw, shut up. That girl's been after me for a while, almost seems to be stalking me or something." I shook my head as the professor handed out the assignment.

"This project is a synch." Laughing as he looks over our tech assignment, Athrun starts to doodle on his paper. The girl beside him whispers in his ear, and he suddenly looks up, and smacks his forehead. "Sorry Lacus, of course. Kira," he turns to me. "This is my girlfriend, Lacus Clyne. Hah, sorry, I totally forgot to introduce you two. And this is Kira Yamato, my old friend from grade school. I haven't seen him in ages, because he moved in 4th grade."

"Uh, nice to meet you, Ms. Clyne. I go to Fortune High now."

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Yamato." With that, she smiled at me, and for some reason, I panicked and knew that my face was burning up. Trying to cover it up, I ducked down into my bag to dig out some pencils. Why was I embarrassed, and blushing? Just her smiling at me made me turn red!

"Any-anyway, let's get this assignment down now; maybe we'll have some free time later."

"Sure, you guys wait here, I'll get the materials." With that, Athrun got up and left me alone with the extremely beautiful Lacus Clyne.

"Wa-wait!"

"Huh?" He turned around to look at me questioningly.

Blushing again, I quickly tried to cover up. "Uh, nothing, just don't forget the ice water. I mean, we'll need to cool of the metal after we meld it, right? It-it just doesn't mention it in the instructions."

Looking down at his paper, he responded, "Oh yea, you're right. No problem." With that, he left us alone, me blushing like crazy, and Lacus politely smiling.

It was a weird silence, but finally I burst out the worst sentence possible.

"SohowlonghaveyoubeendatingAthrun?" Ok, there were 3 things wrong with this sudden outburst. First, I had just met her. Second, this was a personal question that had nothing to do with me. And third, I had spoken so quickly that everything was jumbled, therefore forcing me to repeat myself.

"Hmm?" she tilts her head at me, smiling politely. Oh my god, I think I can feel the heat from my cheeks. What's this feeling? Why am I so flustered when she even looks at me?

"I-I mean, have you guys been together long?" Mentally slapping myself for being so forward, I fiddled with my pencil.

Slowly, as if thinking of the right words to say, Lacus responded, "Well, it's been a little more than a month now. It was actually arranged by our mothers."

"Oh, I see. That must be a little strange."

"Haha, I guess it might, especially since we're old family friends." Laughing a little as she said so, the tension in the air seemed to fade a little bit.

We talked for a bit; I mean, it's not like Athrun was going to take the whole day getting supplies. Things were going pretty good, considering I stopped blushing and we actually had a normal conversation.

"Hey, what's going on?" Suspiciously, yet in a joking manner, Athrun appeared with the needed materials.

"Oh, nothing…just telling Lacus here some of the things you used to do as a child."

Sneakily smiling at Athrun, I added, "you know, like that time when as a dare, you dressed up like a girl and came to school like that…or the other time, when you, well, you know what I'm talking about."

Laughing, I really enjoyed the look on his face as he turned red. Sputtering, he said, "You-you, t-told her that other dare?"

"Ahaha, don't sweat it! I didn't tell her anything. Ahahahaha, you should see the look on your face!"

"So, dressing up like a girl? Does that include makeup and everything too?" Laughing behind her hand, Lacus threw me a look for confirmation.

"Kira, you'd better not tell her anymore!" Grinning wickedly at me, he threw some ice (for the ice water) at me.

Catching it, I flicked some cold water from my hands at Lacus, who, of course laughing, tried to cover herself. Then, Athrun got more ammo and we ended up having a sort of mini-flicking-water fight. Only when the professor yelled at us, did we start our project, AFTER I got up to get more ice water.

* * *

**Tarren's POV**

So I'm sitting in my music theory class, and watching this beautiful boy as he removes his books from his bag and places them in front of him on his desk. It's only been my 3rd day here, but I've noticed him right away. Unfortunately, my stalking skills leave much to be desired and so far, I've only learned one thing: his name is Nicol.

**

* * *

Flashback to the first day**

I glance at my watch. 11:40 am. _Oh well, I have some time to myself, before my 12:00 pm class. Err, but there's no where to go. I guess I'll arrive to class early. _I get to my classroom ok, but there's already someone there. All I can hear is this beautiful music coming from my music theory classroom. Peeking inside, I see this green-haired boy at the piano with his eyes closed. I quietly enter the room and sit down in the far back. His music is so soothing; I can't help but be overwhelmed by it all. As a fellow musician myself, I notice his mastery of the keys.

I close my eyes and let the warm music wash over my body. His piece speaks of sorrow, but also of hope. He let's his final chord waver in the room. As I open my eyes, I clap loudly.

He seems a little startled at the audience, but he smiles at me and takes a small bow. He tilts his head slightly and asks, "Did you enjoy it?"

"It was amazing! Who's the composer? I'll have to download it when I get home!"

Shyly it seems, he answers, "I am. I composed it just now."

I can feel my jaw drop. "But that's awesome! I'm Tarren, by the way. I play the saxophone, but I'm no where as talented as you are!"

He walks towards me, smiling. "I'm Nicol; it's nice to meet you. Thanks for your compliment, but I'm nothing special."

"I can't believe you'd even say something like that; you're incredible!" I can't help but rant, because his beautiful eyes just seem to sparkle at me. I open my mouth to ask him whether or not he'd like to grab something to eat afterwards, but the teacher walks in on us followed by some other students.

"Oops, I guess I lost track of time totally." Unfortunately Nicol turns to greet the teacher and then heads back to his seat.

After that, what could I do? I nodded and went back to my seat.

* * *

**Present, Tarrens POV**

After that incident, nothing really happened, to my disappointment. I didn't want to seem too pushy, so I just left things alone. Ugh, he hasn't really talked to me since that day. I mean, he smiles and nods in my direction when I see him in the beginning of class, but other than that, nothing.

Ugh, I know it's early, but is it too much to hope for something from Nicol?

--------------------------------------

Whew, I'm on a roll here! plz continue to R&R!

-the alchemist


	7. Let's go!

**Hi guys! The Alchemist here...hoping you guys enjoy this new chapter. i think things have finally started to spice up. here you'll see some of the pairings that will develop later on. Enjoy!**

**Two Days later- Girls Dorm 6:30 AM**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP.

"What the hell…Get back here!" Pushing off her covers, Tarren jumped out of bed and looked under her bed.

BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEPPPP!!!!!!!

"Annoying sonofa…" Reaching under the bed, she stuck out an arm and retrieved the annoying alarm clock.

"I'll never forgive dad for getting me this stupid thing…'Oh Tarren, you'll be able to wake up for sure! See? The wheels attached to it helps it run around while beeping; it's absolutely guaranteed to wake you up!'" she mimicked.

Sighing, Tarren rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash up. When she got out and walked into the living room, she was surprised to see Miriallia all dressed up and ready to go.

"Hey Mir, you're all better?" asked Tarren, surprised at how fine Miriallia had seemed. _I guess I was so caught up trying to catch my runaway clock that I didn't even notice Mir was out of bed._

"Yeah! I'm ready to try my first day of school here," responded Mir with a smile.

"Sounds good! Whatta you say we wake up Lacus and Cagalli?" asked Tarren.

It turned out that Lacus was already awake in her room. She was making her bed when Tarren and Mir popped their heads into the room. Cagalli, on the other hand, was fast asleep.

"Ugh, Cagalli, wake up. Seriously girl, it's almost 7," remarked Tarren.

An incomprehensible groan escaped the folds of the many blankets on Cagalli's bed.

Sighing, Tarren grabbed the end of the blanket. "C'mon, help me out here! This down blanket is heavy as hell."

Giggling, Lacus grabbed a corner, and with everyone staring at her, Mir sighed and grabbed a side.

"Ok now, on three…One, Two, THREEE!" With a shout, the girls ripped the blanket off the sleeping girl.

"Arrggggg!!" Moaning and huddling in a fetal position, Cagalli tried to put her pillow over her head, but her plan was defeated when Tarren snatched the pillow away and gave it to Mir.

"Now get up! We're going to get to school on time today! We've been late the past couple of days and it's all your fault. Now get up now or you'll force me to get a spray bottle!" Tarren said.

Turning her back, Tarren started to walk out of the room. However, seizing her chance, Cagalli wrested the pillow from Mir's grasp and jumped from the bed.

"What the…" was all Tarren had the chance to say, before she ate pillow. Screaming, she seized one of Lacus' sweet pink little pillows and proceeded to attack Cagalli, knocking the side of Mir's head in the process.

Before long, the tiny room was cramped with 4 girls holding pillows and whipping them all around.

* * *

**The End of Ninth Period (last period in the day)**

"Please excuse the interruption. Will all students, I repeat, all students please report to the gymnasium immediately," Murrue's voice boomed on the loudspeakers.

When all the bleachers had been filled up, Murrue looked at the students in front of her. "Welcome to Minerva Academy. I hope all of you have adjusted to our style of life here, and have found an easy transition. Today I would like to discuss the whole purpose of this event; to stimulate learning in a new environment, to develop a sense of one's self, and most importantly, to build camaraderie. In addition to your normal classes, you will take part in an event that will hopefully fulfill our expectations above. You will be divided into groups of 6, and compete in a number of events. There will be academic challenges, as well as recreational challenges in which you as a team, will compete in for points. At the end of two months, we will end with a school dance, and the winning group will have the honor of planning the dance. Everything from decorations, DJs or guest bands, food, party favors and activities during the Dance will be planned by the winners. Anything goes."

She paused, as if waiting to hear roars of discontent. However, the gymnasium was silent except for excited whispers from the students. Taking that as her cue, she continued.

"The list of groups is already outside posted in the courtyard. You will also each receive a packet with instructions. When I am done speaking, you may make your way over to the courtyard. You are dismissed."

With that, she promptly stepped down from the podium and walked towards the back. The students began to file down from the bleachers and exited through the doors.

"Not too bad, eh?" Turning around, Murrue noticed the teacher from Fortune High. "I mean, you had barely any resistance. Guess you've been doing a pretty good job so far."

Blushing slightly, Murrue turned to the blond teacher. "Thank you, Mr. La Flaga. I suppose things are going smoothly."

Grinning, Mwu scratched his head. "I don't suppose you're busy now? I mean, if you wanted to go grab a bite or something…"

From out of nowhere, before Murrue could even respond, Rau Le Creuset stepped in.

"So sorry Mwu. Ms. Ramius already made plans with me tonight, isn't that right Murrue?"

So shocked at his assertiveness, Murrue didn't know what to say. With a slight frown on her face, she turned to Mwu and said, "Unfortunately I am busy tonight. Perhaps…we could make plans another day?"

Frowning ever so slightly, Mwu scratched his head again. "Uhm, sure Murrue. Sounds…great. Well, I'll be seeing you around then."

With that, he left the gymnasium, leaving a confused Murrue and a smirking Rau.

* * *

**Courtyard**

"You girls wait here, I'll grab the packets," said Tarren before rushing off to the crowded table in the middle of the courtyard with stacks of instruction packets.

With packets in hand, Tarren head back to find the girls. However, she couldn't find any of them at all. Looking around, all she saw was a huge stream of students she didn't know. The crowd became a little rowdy, pushing her along. _Ugh, why'd they choose to put everything up here? This courtyard is WAY too small to fit all of us! _The pushing became more intense, and suddenly she was thrust onto a stranger.

"Oops, I'm sor-" was all she had time to say before someone behind pushed her into this stranger again. This time however, she lost her footing and flailing her arms wildly to keep balance, knocked him on the side of his head, before falling completely on top of him.

"Oi…I'm sorry! Are you ok?" asked Tarren, rubbing her side. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry! Here." Getting up from the ground, she held out her hand for the stranger to take.

Instead, the stranger knocked away her hand and stood up himself. After straightening his hair, he glared at her and took a deep breath.

"WHAT the hell is your PROBLEM, bitch?! Watch where you're friggin' going!"

* * *

Yzak had NOT volunteered for this. At all. None of this should be happening to him. He should be home right now, relaxing on his couch. Instead he was stuck within this crazy-ass crowd, trying to fight his way over to the table to get his stupid packet.

"Dearka. Dearka. YO, DUMBASS!" Seething, Yzak punched his blond friend. Dearka mouthed something but Yzak couldn't hear anything because the crowd was so loud.

"Never mind! You go to the poster! Find out what team we're on. Meet you by back in the dorm." With some hand motions, Yzak was finally able to convey his message. Dearka nodded and went off.

Yzak was on his way to the table…just ten more feet and he'd grab his stuff then go home. All of a sudden he felt someone bump into him. He turned around and met a flailing arm. Hitting him right on the side of his head, he was caught off balance and fell to the ground. Rubbing his head, he looked up to see this chick apologizing at him and offering her hand.

Furious, he swatted her hand away and pushed himself up. Shooting her a furious glare, he took a deep breath and shouted, "WHAT the hell is your PROBLEM, bitch?! What where you're friggin' going!"

If he thought the girl was going to back down from that, he was wrong. Instead she glared right back at him and opened her mouth. She had to scream twice as loud as usual just to be heard over the crowd.

"I SAID I was SORRY, you asshole! It was an accident and trust me, I didn't intend on falling to the ground and hurting myself! So just lay off!"

Yzak opened his mouth to say something, but realized it was hopeless. He couldn't even hear himself in all this noise. He glared some more, then waved her off. Pushing past her, he reached the table.

* * *

After being shoved past by this annoying silver-haired guy, all Tarren could do was flick off the bastard's back as he left. Looking around, she still didn't know where to go. She decided to head towards the poster to find her team.

* * *

Kira sighed. This was too much to handle. He had found out he was on the Red team, and was heading back to the dorm. All of a sudden, he noticed a familiar pink haired someone.

"Lacus! Lacus!" Huffing and puffing, Kira fought through the crowd to catch up to Lacus.

"Oh, Kira! Funny seeing you here!" Lacus smiled at Kira and he could almost feel his insides melt. "I was just heading back to our dorm."

"Oh, me too! I'm on the Red team. What about you?" wondered Kira.

"What a coincidence, I am too! Athrun is too! Although I couldn't find him to tell him; we got separated in the crowd, you see," noted Lacus.

"Wow, that's awesome! You're uhm, going back to your dorm?" asked Kira. "I don't have any homework or anything, maybe if you're free you'd want to come back to my dorm? I mean, Athrun's going to be there too," he added in last minute. "You could uh, invite your roommates too if you'd like."

"Oh, really? That sounds like it'd be fun! I certainly don't have any plans for this evening, and I'm sure the other girls in my dorm would love to go!" replied Lacus enthusiastically.

"That sounds awesome; maybe you guys could come over around 6? We could order in or something," suggested Kira.

"Yup, sounds like a plan," smiled Lacus. "I'll be sure to let the others know. See you then, Kira!"

With that, she left Kira standing speechless. Did he just ask out his best friend's girlfriend? He should his head. It wasn't a date at all! He just asked her over to his dorm…wait, did he just ask her over to his house? Blushing, he quickly reminded himself that it wasn't his house, and that other people would be there. Athrun would be there. Her boyfriend would be there. Sighing, he mentally slapped himself. There was nothing going on between him and Lacus! She was just a friend. _Just a friend…_he repeated in his head.

* * *

Miriallia had been fighting the crowd to reach the poster with the team assignments. After 5 minutes she realized it was hopeless, and decided to go to sit on a bench and wait for the crowd to die. Sitting on the bench, she looked around and someone caught her eye. Those locks of brown hair…that body figure, could it be…?

Slowly standing up, Miriallia walked towards him. He was walking away, she had to hurry! She almost had him…her arm was stretched out, almost reaching him…

"Tolle! Tolle!!! TOLLE!!" she cried, grabbing his shoulder.

He turned around, a look of confusion on his face. Shrugging her arm off his shoulder, he said to her, "Sorry, I think you have the wrong person."

With that he left Miriallia alone in the middle of the crowd. She could feel tears stinging her eyes. Hurriedly she turned back and bumped into someone else.

* * *

Dearka had been walking back from the poster when he was bumped into. Not for the first time, either. _This was really stupid to put the poster out here; it's like a jungle!_ He turned around and saw a cute brunette with some tears in her eyes. He smirked at her a little, then took a hand and wiped a tear from her eye.

"What's the matter, cutie-pie? Why the tears? You're too cute to be crying."

Dearka tilted his head at her. She was staring at him funnily. This was starting to make him uncomfortable. Patting her head, he turned to go. "See ya round, crybaby!"

And for the second time within 5 minutes, Miriallia was left standing alone in the crowd.

* * *

So thats ch7! whewww...wipes forehead. PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ R&R!!! i'm so serious, i check several times a day to see how many people read my stories and i love getting comments. feel free to flare! just make sure its constructive criticism, so i know what to make better! 

thanks!

-the alchemist


End file.
